


Every Which Way

by Starry_Storm_Phoenix



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gen, Hotels, Mild Language, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, RPF, Wordcount: 100-1.000, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Storm_Phoenix/pseuds/Starry_Storm_Phoenix
Summary: Jensen knows his friend isn't okay, and he just wants to know why so he can help him.Jared isn't straight, but how does he tell anyone that?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 7





	Every Which Way

Jared laid on the hotel bed, gaze pointed at the ceiling as his mind wandered every which way.  
“Jared, what’s up?” An instantly recognized voice asked.  
“Hm?” He turned his head to Jensen.  
“Something’s wrong, I know it. Something’s been wrong for months. You’re a damn good actor but don’t think I haven’t noticed.”  
He let out an intense exhale.  
“Come on, man. I just wanna help you. Maybe talking about it will make you feel better.” Jensen pleaded to his long-time friend.  
Jared sighed once again.  
“Jensen,” He stated like he was about to say something but was in process of trying to find the courage to say it.  
Jensen sat down in the desk chair to the right of the bed Jared was on and spun it towards him. He flipped to his side facing away from him.  
“What’s up?” He asked once more.  
“I feel so stuck, Jensen…” Jared declared sadly.  
“How so?” Jensen asked.  
He was about to say something, but he stopped himself. The other man noticed this.  
“What’s wrong, Jay?” He asked softly.  
“You’re not gonna believe me.” He stated.  
“What makes you think that?” The other man asked.  
“Because you aren’t inside my head and with how things look on the outside it won’t make sense!” Jared lashed out.  
It was clear he wasn’t angry, but he was terrified.  
“I swear, I’m gonna tell you, and you’re gonna laugh and you’ll just think I’m confused about all this, but it’s seriously the opposite! I wish I could keep believing this wasn’t the case, but unfortunately, it’s not. It’s the truth, and it sucks.” He stopped to collect himself.  
“So I won’t tell you. If you won’t take it seriously there isn’t a point.”  
That saddened Jensen, and he almost felt guilty for something he hadn’t even done yet.  
“I’ll take anything you’re about to say seriously if it means you don’t have to suffer in silence anymore.”  
There was silence for a while. Almost, too long. Just as Jensen was about to say something, Jared finally spoke up.  
“You know I love my kids, right? They’re the light of my life. That will never change.”  
“Right?” Jensen answered. It was more of a question, really.  
“Oh, by the way, please don’t be a bitch about this.” Jared pleaded.  
“I won’t. I promise.” He said, hoping to calm down his friend.  
“I- Fuck, you’re not gonna believe me!” He exclaimed.  
He threw a pillow at the wall. Jensen was surprised at the action.  
“Jay, whatever you’re gonna say, no matter how bizarre it’ll sound, I’ll listen.” He reassured him.  
He could hear the horror in his voice when he spoke, the pain in his soul as he said it.  
“In terms of family, things are going great for me. Me and my wife have made an amazing family together, and I don’t regret that at all, but what if… I’m realizing that’s not what I want for my life.”  
He paused, but Jensen didn’t say anything, giving him to chance to continue.  
“I love my wife. I- I do. She’s an amazing woman in so many ways and she makes the world, she makes my world, a much brighter place. I do genuinely mean it when I say I love her. There’s very few people that are more important to me than she is. She’s half of my heart. I spent years convincing myself I loved her romantically and until half a year ago I did convince myself and consequently everyone else, but… I’ve never loved her like I should. I… I’m gay.”  
Jensen didn’t say anything at first. He needed a minute to process what Jared had just said. Jared found it unbearably long.  
“I- Wow.” Jensen started. “You’ve been thinking hard about this for a while, haven’t you?” He asked.  
He was shocked, completely and utterly shocked, but he wanted to be supportive.  
“Mhm.”  
“I’m proud of you. For figuring yourself out, for coming to terms with it, for… finding the courage to say it out loud. I’m proud of you, buddy.” Jensen stated, smiling.  
Jared smiled too.  
“Hey, you wanna grab some drinks?” Jensen offered.  
For the first time, Jared thought ‘Maybe, just maybe, things will turn out okay.’

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: THIS IS ALL MERELY FICTION**


End file.
